Sleepovers TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Quinn recibe una llamada a la mitad de la noche, de un muy ebrio Kurt, y renuentemente va a su rescate. Aparecen Blaine y Finn. KLAINE. FUINN. Traducción autorizada del fic de S.H.Nessa.


**Notas de la autora:**

Después de "Original Song", antes de "Born This Way". Esta es la primera vez que enfoco una historia en Quinn; solo quise experimentar un poco. También me gustaría mencionar que esto resultó diferentemente a mi idea original, así que es posible que escriba una versión diferente algún día. ¡Disfruten!

**Notas de traducción:**

Bueno, pues ¿qué les puedo decir? Hola, persona que decidiste darle clic al enlace. Usualmente traduzco historias de Harry Potter, pero resulta que también soy fan de Glee… Y mucho…

Muchísimas gracias a **S. H. Nessa**, por permitirme traducir esta linda historia.  
Como ya suponen, ni ella ni yo ganamos nada al hacer esto, y nada nos pertenece. Glee le pertenece a Fox y a sus escritores, y todo eso.

Bueno, ¡disfruten!

* * *

Quinn salió de la ducha y envolvió una mullida toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo. Ya era tarde, pasaba la medianoche, y la chica estaba más que cansada. Había pasado casi todo el día con Finn: había conseguido llevarlo con ella mientras compraba vestidos; luego, habían ido a cenar a Breadstix, y después habían visto una película. Finn había ido con ella a su casa, para una sesión de besuqueo, antes de irse, sin querer incomodar a la madre de Quinn, la cual seguía acostumbrándose a tener a Finn cerca.

Quinn bostezó mientras se ponía el pijama, con la mente aún en la velada que acababa de pasar. Finn podía ser despistado a veces, pero ella lo amaba sinceramente. El chico la hacía tan feliz, y estar con él…

Un zumbido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Repasó su habitación con la mirada, posando su vista sobre su cama, aún desordenada por el gran cuerpo de Finn. El teléfono del chico estaba escondido en la cobija, encendido y zumbando ruidosamente. Quinn se mordió el labio. Finn había olvidado su teléfono. ¿Debía ir a su casa y devolvérselo, o esperar hasta la mañana? Seguramente, podía esperar. El teléfono dejó de sonar, y la pantalla se apagó. Momentos después, comenzó a sonar insistentemente, una vez más. Con rapidez, Quinn tomó el teléfono de su cama y presionó el botón para contestar.

—¿Hola?

Un estallido de histérica risa la saludó.

—¡FIIIIIINNNNNN! —gritó una alegre voz, y Quinn apartó el teléfono de su oreja, gimiendo un poco—. ¡FIIIIIINNN, HOOOLAAA!

Quinn entrecerró los ojos cuando reconoció la voz.

—¿Kurt? —preguntó, incrédula—. Kurt, ¿estás… estás ebrio?

Más risa respondió su pregunta.

—¡Finn, suenas como una chica! —gritó Kurt felizmente, arrastrando las palabras antes de reír de nuevo.

Quinn suspiró impacientemente.

—No habla Finn —dijo gentilmente, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años—. Habla Quinn. Finn dejó su teléfono en mi casa. —Se detuvo—. Kurt, ¿qué… dónde estás?

Un golpe sordo se oyó por la línea, y Quinn se estremeció. Parecía que Kurt había tirado el teléfono. Después de un momento, una nueva voz se oyó por la línea.

—¿Hoooola?

—Soy Quinn, ¿quién habla? —La chica comenzaba a perder la paciencia con la que había comenzado. Lo único que quería era dormir un poco.

—¡Habla Blaaaaine! —replicó el chico felizmente—. ¡HOLA QUINN! Tienes un hermoso cabello… —El chico comenzó a desviarse. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias —dijo—. Blaine, ¿Kurt está bien?

—Em… —Blaine rio antes de continuar, susurrando—. No le digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? No lo digas. —Pausó dramáticamente—. Kurt… está… ¡ebrio! —El chico comenzó a reír. Quinn rio por lo bajo.

—De acuerdo, no lo diré —prometió—. ¿Estás bien?

—Oh. —Blaine dejó de reír de inmediato—. No. Nooo, no lo estoy, por eso llamé. Finn dijo… Finn dijo que podíamos llamarlo si… si la fiesta se salía de control, y así fue, y no hay nadie que pueda llevarnos a casa. —El chico fue interrumpido por lo que, según Quinn, parecía ser Kurt gritando, aunque no podía entender las palabras. Después de unos minutos, Blaine regresó al teléfono—. Kurt está… así como, muy, muy ebrio. Se cayó. Ahorita. Se cayó. Y yo no puedo manejar. ¿Puede venir Finn por nosotros?

Quinn suspiró.

—Finn no está aquí, solo olvidó su teléfono en mi casa. Tal vez podrías llamarlo a casa…

—Noooo —exclamó Blaine—. Nooo, no puedo hacer eso, porque el papá de Kurt me odiará si sabe que estoy demasiado tomado como para manejar. Se supone que no debe enterarse. Kurt estará castigado para siempre.

Quinn se apretó el puente de su nariz. Maravilloso. Esto era maravilloso. Una pequeña parte dentro de ella solo quería decir no, e irse a la cama por fin. Pero quería a Kurt. El chico había estado ahí para ella en el pasado, y ella… casi no tanto. Le remordía la conciencia. Kurt necesitaba un amigo. Siempre había sido su amigo, y ahora necesitaba uno, y, maldición, le _daría_ un amigo.

—Muy bien —dijo después de un rato—. ¿Dónde están, chicos? Los recogeré.

—¡Con Wessss! Wes hizo una fiesta —anunció Blaine.

—Claro. —Quinn rodó los ojos, un hábito que se le había pegado por pasar tanto tiempo con Kurt—. ¿Dónde vive Wes?

Blaine le dijo la dirección, arrastrando las palabras. Quinn asintió. Conocía el área general, así que no le costaría mucho encontrarla. Prometió que estaría ahí pronto, y colgó el teléfono de Finn.

Le tomó alrededor de veinte minutos encontrar el vecindario, y otro cinco, encontrar la calle. El encontrar la casa no fue un reto: los carros se amontonaban en la entrada y por toda la calle, y la música retumbaba ruidosamente. Quinn se sorprendió de que ningún vecino se hubiera quejado, o hubiera hecho que la fiesta terminara. Todas las casas a la redonda estaban completamente oscuras. Era una señal de lo verdaderamente tarde que era.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, tocó y, como lo esperaba, nadie abrió. Después de tocar una segunda vez, y que nadie le respondiera, abrió la puerta y entró vacilantemente.

Quinn se adentró en la casa, siguiendo el sonido hacia la sala de estar. La música, la risa y los gritos la recibieron, y la chica se quedó parada en el umbral nerviosamente, buscando con la mirada al chico de cara pálida.

Quinn estaba a punto de sacar el teléfono de Finn y llamar a Kurt, en un desesperado intento de localizarlo, cuando el chico en cuestión chocó contra ella de repente, envolviendo su cintura con los brazos y apretándola fuertemente. Le gritó algo al oído e, increíblemente, la chica descubrió que no podía oírlo. Así de fuerte estaba la música.

La chica se zafó de Kurt y lo sostuvo a un brazo de distancia; literalmente, porque el chico se estaba balanceando. Le sonrió soñolientamente e hizo un movimiento espástico que podría haber sido un saludo.

-¿Dónde está Blaine? —gritó Quinn, sin que fuera de ayuda. Kurt solo entrecerró los ojos. Sin embargo, su pregunta fue respondida cuando el chico más bajo apareció un momento después, junto al hombro de Kurt. Quinn lo revisó con la mirada. No se veía tan mal: su cabello estaba extremadamente despeinado, pero no había alguna otra señal de que estuviera intoxicado. Quinn le tomó la palabra de que estaba bastante mal como para conducir; al menos, eso mostraba algo de responsabilidad de su parte, algo que ella aprobaba considerando que el bienestar de Kurt estaba involucrado. En ese momento, Quinn decidió que todo el asunto de "Kurt tiene novio" comenzaba a agradarle.

La chica hizo un gesto hacia la puerta con la cabeza, y afortunadamente Blaine lo entendió. El chico rodeó la cintura de Kurt con un brazo y dejó que el chico más alto se recargara sobre él, mientras el trío salía de la casa. Quinn iba a la cabeza, con el celular de Finn y las llaves del carro en la mano. Abrió la puerta trasera de su carro y se hizo a un lado, para dejar que Blaine depositara a Kurt. Kurt, por su parte, se dejó caer en el asiento y, de inmediato, se deslizó hacia el suelo. Blaine rio, rodó los ojos y entró al asiento trasero, levantando a Kurt para que el chico pudiera recargar su peso en Blaine. Quinn se aseguró de que estuvieran seguros antes de cerrar la puerta, con un suspiro exasperado. Le dio la vuelta al carro para acomodarse en el asiento del conductor.

El trayecto fue silencioso, al menos, por parte de Quinn. Kurt se la pasó balbuceando algo incoherente de cuando en cuando, pero después de unas cuantas veces Quinn entendió que los balbuceos eran para que Blaine los interpretara y los respondiera. Kurt nunca pareció notar que Quinn estaba ahí. La rubia aprovechó la oportunidad, y pasó casi todo el tiempo mirando a los chicos por el espejo retrovisor. Blaine parecía haberse espabilado por completo; y si no era el caso, entonces era un increíble "cuidador de ebrios". Sostenía a Kurt fuertemente con un brazo, evitando que el chico se deslizara por el asiento durante las vueltas. Se la pasó repasando sus dedos por el cabello de Kurt, y le susurraba gentilmente al oído cada vez que el chico intentaba formar palabras. Kurt, aunque se veía más pálido que lo usual, parecía calmarse, y Quinn sospechaba que Blaine conseguiría dormirlo para cuando llegaran a su casa.

Y así fue. Para cuando Quinn se estacionó en la entrada de los Hummel, la cabeza de Kurt reposaba sin fuerzas sobre el hombro de Blaine. Sin embargo, ahora se había presentado una nueva dificultad: ¿cómo meter a Kurt a su casa sin despertarlo, o a sus padres? Quinn miró a Blaine a los ojos por el retrovisor: el chico parecía haber entendido el problema, también.

—¿Puedes sostenerlo un minuto? —preguntó Quinn suavemente, para no despertar al chico dormido—. Iré por Finn, así que solo espera aquí.

—Seguro —dijo Blaine, y Quinn se desabrochó el cinturón con rapidez, para luego abrir la puerta. Mientras salía del carro, alcanzó a ver a Blaine presionando su rostro contra el cabello de Kurt. La chica resistió las ganas de suspirar y abrió la puerta de la casa de los Hummel en silencio. Sabía, por experiencia, que Finn había olvidado cerrar al entrar. La casa estaba completamente en silencio, y Quinn apenas respiró mientras subía de puntitas las escaleras, hacia el cuarto de Finn. La puerta estaba entreabierta. La chica se preguntó si debía tocar para despertarlo, cuando notó movimiento en el cuarto, así que empujó la puerta para abrirla.

Finn estaba en la oscuridad, arrojando todo en un frenesí silencioso. Quinn lo miró por un momento antes de aclararse la garganta con gentileza. Finn se dio la vuelta, con los ojos como platos, y luego se relajó cuando vio a la pequeña rubia. Le hizo un gesto para que entrara, y ella lo hizo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y encendiendo la luz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Finn, en un tono que sugería que pensaba que vendría algo más que una sesión de besuqueo.

Quinn estiró la mano; en ella estaba el celular de Finn. El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y lo tomó agradecidamente.

—Pensé que lo había perdido —dijo tímidamente, mirando el desastre que había creado—. Gracias. —Su expresión cambió a una de confusión. —No tenías que haber manejado hasta acá. Podrías habérmelo devuelto en la mañana. —Sus palabras se oyeron con un matiz de esperanza, y Quinn supo que el chico estaba pensado en hacer algo más que besarse.

—Kurt llamó —le dijo Quinn, y el chico puso los ojos como platos.

—¿Está bien?

Quinn rodó los ojos.

—¿Sabías que Kurt estaba en una fiesta esta noche? —Finn asintió—. Él y Blaine necesitaban que alguien los recogiera. Kurt estaba… —bufó—, muy ebrio, y Blaine no estaba tan mal, pero dijo que no era seguro que manejara, así que… —La chica dejó de hablar, encogiéndose de hombros. Finn asintió y se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en la frente.

—Gracias —dijo—. Supongo que debo ir por ellos —dijo entre dientes, y pasó junto a ella para tomar las llaves que había dejado sobre el escritorio. En ese momento, Quinn lo tomó del brazo.

—Yo los recogí —dijo, y el chico se volteó para mirarla, incrédulo.

—¿En… en serio? —Quinn asintió—. ¿Dónde… Están en el cuarto de Kurt?

—Siguen en el carro —replicó Quinn—. Kurt se durmió y no sabía cómo meterlos a la casa sin despertar a todos, entonces… —Finn abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras con velocidad y, sorprendentemente, en silencio. Quinn lo siguió, despacio para no hacer ruido. No tenía tanta práctica, como Finn, en el arte de moverse por la casa.

Para cuando salió, Finn ya había abierto la puerta de atrás y estaba inclinado a un lado del carro. Parecía estar haciéndole gestos a Blaine, y mientras Quinn se acercaba, vio a Finn estirando sus brazos, para que Blaine pudiera acomodar a Kurt en ellos. Kurt balbuceó en su sueño al ser transferido de los brazos de Blaine a los de Finn, pero no abrió los ojos. Cuando Finn se enderezó, con su hermano seguro en sus brazos, Kurt enterró la nariz en el pecho del chico más alto.

—¿Lo tienes? —susurró Quinn, y Finn asintió mientras Blaine salía del carro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él en silencio. Finn comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, y Quinn envolvió la cintura de Blaine con un brazo mientras lo seguían. El chico se recargó contra ella, agradecido.

Siguieron a Finn mientras éste subía las escaleras, cargando a Kurt. El chico parecía estar medio despierto, porque podían ver a Finn hablándole suavemente, y podían escuchar sus murmuradas réplicas. Fue cuidadoso al acomodar a Kurt sobre la cama, y el intoxicado chico se acomodó de lado al ser soltado, para luego hablar contra la almohada. Blaine pasó junto a Quinn y Finn y se acomodó en un lado de la cama, estirando el brazo para acariciar el cabello de Kurt tiernamente.

—Blaine —murmuró Kurt, apartando su cabeza de la almohada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se veía más pálido de lo normal—. Voy a… voy a vomitar…

Con rapidez, Finn tomó un bote de basura y lo puso enfrente del rostro de Kurt, justo cuando el chico pasó sobre las piernas de Blaine y comenzó a vomitar. Blaine frotó su espalda haciendo círculos, Finn acarició su cabello y Quinn los miró, incómoda, desde el umbral. Después de varios incómodos minutos de tener arcadas, Kurt respiró profundamente y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de Blaine, exhausto.

Quinn miró, sintiéndose enteramente fuera de lugar, cómo Blaine y Finn le hablaban en voz baja y tonos calmantes a Kurt, instándole a que se recostara. Blaine se movió para quitarle los zapatos a Kurt, y Finn puso el bote de basura junto a la cama; luego, continuó acariciando la espalda de Kurt gentilmente. Kurt parecía estar durmiéndose de nuevo; Finn le susurró a Blaine por un momento, antes de asentir y ponerse de pie. Se volteó hacia Quinn y la tomó de la mano, sacándola del cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La llevó a su propio cuarto, cerrando la puerta antes de hablar.

—Gracias. —Giró para verla directo a los ojos mientras lo decía.

—No fue gran cosa —replicó Quinn, restándole importancia, pero Finn negó con la cabeza.

—No, en serio —insistió, sentándose en el borde de su cama e insistiendo que ella hiciera lo mismo—. Sí lo es. Significa mucho para mí que estuvieras… dispuesta a cuidar a Kurt. No tenías que hacerlo, pero lo hiciste, y… —La tomó de la mano—. Gracias.

Ella apretó su mano y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. Se quedaron sentados, en un cómodo silencio, por un rato. Quinn pensó en Kurt; pensó en que odiaba no verlo todos los días, y se preguntaba si el chico llegaba a extrañar McKinley. Pensó en qué habría pasado si cualquier otra persona del club Glee hubiera recibido esa llamada. ¿Habrían hecho exactamente lo mismo? Porque Kurt aún era uno de ellos, y siempre se cuidaban entre sí. Pensó en Blaine, y en cuán tierno y cuidadoso había sido con Kurt esa noche. Pero, más que nada, pensó en Finn, en cuánto había cambiado, en cuán protector se había vuelto de Kurt, en cómo parecía una segunda naturaleza el cuidar a su hermano de esa manera.

—Es tarde —dijo Finn después de un rato—. ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?

Quinn apartó la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo.

—¿Tus padres no se molestarán?

—Burt se va a trabajar muy temprano, así que ni siquiera lo sabrá. Y te despertaré antes de que mi mamá se levante. —La besó en la frente—. No habrá problema.

Quinn asintió agradecidamente. Estaba demasiado cansada como para manejar más esa noche.

—¿Alguna vez Blaine pasa la noche? —preguntó Quinn con curiosidad, mientras se metía bajo las cobijas. Finn asintió—. Y, o sea, tus padres saben que están juntos, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Finn suspiró—. Es tan injusto. O sea, lo entiendo. Vaya, en tanto se cuiden y todo eso… No es como si alguno de ellos pudiera quedar embarazado. A Burt no le agradó la idea, pero mamá lo convenció, y primero tuvo una larga plática con Blaine y todo eso. Acerca de sus intenciones y algo de no presionar a Kurt y cosas así. —Dejó de hablar y se encogió de hombros—. Y lo entiendo. Kurt es responsable y Blaine es muy bueno con él, así que no hay razón por la que no puedan pasar la noche juntos. Es solo que estoy… —miró a Quinn—, realmente celoso —terminó con una sonrisa de lado. Rodó hasta quedar sobre su costado, para mirarla.

—¿Celoso? —repitió Quinn con una sonrisa, quedando sobre su costado, también.

—Kurt puede pasar noches con el chico que ama —dijo Finn suavemente—. Desearía que nosotros pudiéramos pasar tanto tiempo, juntos. Desearía poder abrazarte toda la noche y dormir junto a ti y escucharte respirar. Desearía… —Quinn lo interrumpió con un beso.

—Tenemos esta noche —replicó con una sonrisa—. Y, en su momento, habrá otras noches. —Lo besó de nuevo—. Pero, por ahora, solo disfrutemos esto.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué tal les pareció? Para mí, estuvo encantadora...

Hasta la próxima.

**Adigium21**


End file.
